Brown Eyes
by SoniK
Summary: Attention cette histoire est une OUTBTVS, seuls les traits physiques des deux tueuses ont été rapportés dans cette story. C'est une oneshot complètement guimauve. Alors si vous avez peur de vous y coller les dents, passez votre chemin…


**TITRE** : BROWN EYES

**RATING** : G

**PAIRING **: F/F (OUT BTVS OOC)

**NOTE** : C'est une oneshot complètement guimauve. Alors si vous avez peur de vous y coller les dents, passez votre chemin…

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? Et bien moi, j'y crois, je crois même être de celles qui tombent au premier regard.

Mais ce regard-là, je l'avais sous les yeux sans pouvoir malheureusement le contempler, ni l'admirer.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis aveugle de naissance.

Je m'appelle Sarah Summers, j'ai 23 ans, étudiante en dernière année à l'université de Columbia en Caroline du Sud. Université dans laquelle est concentrée une section de petits génies en tout genre. Sans aucune prétention, je peux dire que j'en fais partie.

A défaut de voir, il faut croire que Dieu a voulu réparer son erreur en m'octroyant ce fabuleux don : celui pour la musique. Outre une ouïe fine, mes doigts deviennent fée avec chaque instrument que je touche. Le piano et le violon sont devenus pour moi ma passion et sans doute mon avenir futur.

Je ne peux décemment pas dire que mon handicap me gêne dans mon quotidien. Quand on est aveugle de naissance, la perception des choses n'est pas du tout la même. Je ne sais pas concrètement ce que veut dire une couleur. Rouge, jaune, bleu, vert. Impossible pour moi de les associer à un objet ou autre.

Quand vous dites que le ciel est bleu, cela me fait doucement sourire, parce que comment qualifier ''bleu'' ?

Je vis dans le noir, cette couleur-là je sais ce que c'est, mais ces petits détails quand vous ne les avez jamais connus, ça ne vous manque pas.

Le plus important pour moi c'est d'être bien entourée. Et je le suis. Je me considère comme une jeune femme heureuse et heureuse de vivre.

Je vis encore chez mes parents, enfin, avec ma mère puisque mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 12 ans.

Ma mère est une femme formidable à tous les points de vue. Elle tient une galerie d'art dans le centre ville et ça marche plutôt pas mal pour elle. Je pourrais dire que c'est ma deuxième meilleure amie.

La deuxième, parce que Faith est de loin la seule et véritable amie que j'ai et ce, depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

On se connait depuis que nos deux mères nous ont mises dans le même bac à sable au parc et depuis ce jour-là, on ne s'est plus jamais quittées.

Elle m'a toujours dit que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait médecin pour les yeux pour qu'un jour je puisse voir. J'ai toujours trouvé ça mignon de sa part. Elle ne le sera jamais, la science et elle ne font pas bon ménage. En revanche, je sais que son amour pour le sport lui a permis de me suivre à l'université. Elle est l'une des athlètes les plus en vogue. Je le sais, bien que je n'aie jamais pu voir ses exploits, mais son prénom résonne assez dans les couloirs de la fac chaque fois qu'elle gagne une médaille ou un trophée.

C'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et je crois que je serais perdue sans elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on ne se voie.

Quoique, si, depuis quelques temps je la sens un peu plus distante, plus en retrait. C'est depuis que je fréquente Greg.

Deux mois que je sors avec lui. Enfin sortir, c'est un grand mot. On en est encore au stade du rendez-vous et aux préliminaires. Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses. Je suis d'un naturel romantique et je déciderai de sauter le pas quand je saurai que c'est le bon. Deux mois c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire même si je sais qu'il est prévenant et attachant.

C'est un sportif comme Faith et je ressens, mais c'est juste une impression de ma part, comme une certaine rivalité entre eux. L'esprit de compétition est toujours surdimensionné chez les sportifs, c'est bien prouvé, non ?

Je suis donc une étudiante on ne peut plus singulière dans ce monde et j'avoue que ma vie me sied à merveille, telle que je suis.

Pourtant, cela fait quelques jours que mon esprit est ailleurs. Depuis que maman m'a annoncé qu'il y avait un espoir pour mes yeux. Une opération encore peu connue mais dont les recherches poussées ont prouvé que le résultat pourrait être probant.

Et puis, comme elle me dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je suis déjà aveugle, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Un espoir de voir un jour.

C'est une phrase qui tambourine dans ma tête encore et encore.

Mais Je n'arrive pas encore à le réaliser et quelque part, ça me fait peur.

Oui, ça me fait peur, tout simplement parce que je suis habituée à mon univers. L'obscurité, si elle peut être effrayante pour certains, moi, elle me rassure. J'entends assez la détresse des gens ou le chaos dans le monde pour ne pas vouloir en être témoin.

C'est peut-être lâche de ma part, mais c'est comme ça.

Mais d'un côté, il y a cette excitation qui m'envahit, de connaître enfin ce que c'est que le bleu, le vert, le rouge. De voir le ciel étoilé que Faith me décrit chaque fois qu'elle m'emmène dans son endroit secret, aime-t-elle à dire.

Voilà où j'en suis à ce jour. Ma vie bien tranquille est à deux doigts de changer radicalement. Changer de quelle manière ? Je l'ignore mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque.

* * *

><p>« Alors ça y 'est, tu as pris ta décision ? »<p>

« Ca fait des jours que j'y pense Faith. C'est peut-être une chance et si je refuse, qui dit que je ne le regretterai pas un jour ? »

Faith tira l'une des grandes portes d'entrée de la faculté qui mènent dans le hall principal et laissa passer Sarah.

Comme tous les jours, chaque fois que son emploi du temps le permet, elle accompagnait Sarah à son premier cours avant de partir de son côté vaquer à ses propres occupations.

« Ouais, je sais bien et tu sais très bien que quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours là à te soutenir. »

Sarah esquissa un sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'était cette attention permanente que Faith lui vouait et Sarah savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de demander. Faith semblait prendre son rôle de meilleure amie avec une bienveillance extrême et elle se demandait parfois si son amie ne la faisait pas passer avant tout.

« Alors tu sais quelle est la première chose que je voudrais voir… »

« Oui et compte sur moi pour te les montrer… »

La sonnerie résonna dans le campus, signalant le commencement des cours.

« Je te laisse, j'vais être en retard à l'entraînement… »

Et comme tous les jours, Faith se pencha pour embrasser Sarah sur la joue.

« Ok à tout à l'heure alors ! »

Faith attendit que Sarah disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle de cours avant de tourner les talons et de piquer un sprint jusqu'au gymnase.

Elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires afin de se changer quand elle entendit qu'on la hélait par derrière.

« Hey Faith ! Attends ! »

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de jogging, elle tourna la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement à la vue du jeune homme qui courait vers elle. Elle ne décéléra néanmoins pas son allure et fit presque fi de sa présence.

« Salut Craig… »

« Greg… »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire… »

Depuis que ce dernier avait posé son dévolu sur son amie, Faith ressentait une certaine antipathie à son encontre et se maudissait plus que tout de les avoir faits se rencontrer lors d'une soirée.

Pourtant, à le voir, il semblait être un bon gars sous tout rapport. Et c'était sans doute cela qui la faisait le plus rager. Elle n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher et Greg paraissait vraiment amoureux de Sarah.

« Salut… Euh, dis-moi, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides, Faith… »

Le visage de la jeune femme se fit aussitôt interrogatif et perplexe…

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oui… En fait j'aimerais inviter Sarah au restaurant et je me suis dit comme tu es sa meilleure amie, tu dois connaître ses goûts et ce qu'elle aime en particulier, tu vois ? »

Oui elle voyait et même très bien.

Il voulait faire d'elle son entremetteuse pour mieux voler le cœur de Sarah.

Elle enfonça davantage les poings dans ses poches faute de ne pas pouvoir exprimer son irritation comme elle aurait voulu.

Mais avait-elle le droit de se comporter ainsi ? Sarah était avant tout sa meilleure amie et dans ce contexte-là, il n'est pas juste de vouloir le bonheur des gens qui nous sont chers ?

Elle finit par ravaler la jalousie qui l'étreignait et par dire :

« Elle adore tout ce qui est asiatique et spécialement les sushis… Et si j'étais toi, quand tu viendras la chercher, viens avec un bouquet de fleurs… Des lys quant à faire… »

« Des lys dis-tu ? »

« Ouais des lys… Elle adore sentir leur parfum… Bon, excuse-moi mais je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement… »

Et sans demander son reste, elle accéléra le pas.

« Merci ! C'est super sympa Faith ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas mais lui fit un signe de la main en guise de réponse.

* * *

><p>Le sourire de Joyce Summers s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit frapper et vit entrer par la porte vitrée de la cuisine de leur demeure l'amie de sa fille.<p>

« Salut Faith… »

« Bonjour madame Summers… »

Et de manière toute naturelle, Faith ouvrit la boîte à cookies posée sur l'étagère de la cuisine et se servit.

« Comment se sont passés les cours aujourd'hui dis-moi ? »

La jeune brune s'adossa à la table et son regard partit un instant sur les doigts agiles de Joyce qui coupaient avec dextérité et rapidité une courgette en fines lamelles.

Elle répondit avant de croquer dans son biscuit.

« Pas trop mal… »

Elle hésita un instant, puis poursuivit.

« Le coach m'a fait une proposition aujourd'hui… »

« Ah oui ? »

Le regard de Joyce se releva sur la jeune fille, soudainement intriguée quant à la suite à venir.

« Ouais… En fait, parait que j'ai été remarquée et les gars qui sont venus le voir voudraient m'avoir dans leur équipe… Et si je fais la paire, y a des chances que je sois sélectionnée pour les championnats du monde… »

« Mais c'est formidable ! Non ? »

Faith baissa les yeux sur son biscuit. Si c'était formidable ? Ca l'était, oui. Une carrière pourrait décoller, c'était une chance à ne pas manquer. Seulement…

« Je devrais partir pour Los Angeles… »

Joyce récupéra le torchon placé sur son épaule et s'essuya les mains avant d'en poser une sur le bras de la jeune fille.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Faith… Et tu sais très bien que Sarah serait contente pour toi… »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Mais il arrive un moment, où on doit voler de ses propres ailes. Je sais que Sarah est comme une sœur pour toi… Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes en âge de marcher mais il arrivera un jour où elle aussi fera sa vie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras à l'autre bout du continent, qu'elle va t'oublier et oublier les bons moments que vous aurez passés ensemble. Il y en aura d'autres, crois-moi. Pense d'abord à toi et à ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Ce qu'elle voulait ? C'était si simple. Rester aux côtés de Sarah, mais elle voyait peu à peu les changements dans la vie de cette dernière. Un boyfriend tout d'abord et puis le miracle qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle pouvait se l'avouer : la cécité de son amie lui avait toujours permis d'être en quelque sorte sa canne, ''l'objet'' indispensable et plus les années s'étaient écoulées, plus son rôle de protectrice avait pris un tournant plus sentimentaliste pour celle qu'elle entendait à cet instant même jouer du violon à l'étage.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait conscience d'une chose. Sarah s'apprêtait à retrouver la vue, Sarah avait désormais quelqu'un dans sa vie. Alors, avant de se sentir ''inutile'', de souffrir parce que c'était inévitable, peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle de prendre le large.

« … Et j'espère que cela marchera parce que je ne pourrai pas lui payer une autre opération… »

Faith releva subitement la tête sur Joyce, immobile devant son évier à laver ses légumes. Elle était partie l'espace d'un instant dans ses songes et avait occulté la conversation qui apparemment suivait son cours.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Sarah ne le sait pas, mais j'ai dû hypothéquer la galerie pour avancer le coût de l'opération… »

« Combien ? »

« 15 mille dollars… »

Et c'était justement la somme qu'on proposait à Faith si elle signait son contrat d'engagement.

Elle finit de mâcher la dernière bouchée de son biscuit et se redressa.

« Tout ira bien madame Summers… »

Et pour conclure l'enthousiasme qu'elle voulait faire paraître, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Vous inquiétez pas pour ça… »

Joyce la regarda s'éloigner avec un air interrogatif et finit par esquisser un sourire. Elle aimait vraiment cette petite…

* * *

><p>Sarah s'interrompit quand elle entendit frapper à la porte et son sourire apparut instantanément au ''Hey'' qu'elle entendit.<p>

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Elle posa son instrument sur son bureau et s'avança jusqu'à toucher de sa main, le montant du lit.

« Maman vient de me dire que l'opération est calée pour la semaine prochaine ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est génial ça… »

Faith s'avança et tout en ôtant sa veste en jeans, s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Elle venait de prendre sa décision et à vrai dire, redoutait la réaction de son amie.

« Sarah… J'ai un truc à te dire… »

« Attends ! Moi d'abord… »

La jeune brune ferma les yeux tout en penchant la tête en arrière. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait plus que tout et se faire interrompre sembla être une torture.

Elle finit par se résigner et esquissa un sourire quand Sarah s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ok… Je t'écoute… »

« Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faith savait parfaitement de quoi Sarah parlait. Elle lui prit doucement la main et de son pouce esquissa de douces caresses sur le dessus.

« Tu connais la réponse, Sarah… »

« Oui mais je veux être sûre… »

« Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde… Voir tes jolis yeux verts briller dans la lumière du jour… »

Et en ce moment même, ils brillaient. Oui, mais de larmes.

Elle approcha sa main et essuya de son pouce la goutte d'eau salée qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Tout ira bien Sarah, je te le promets… »

Elle pouvait décemment comprendre les tourments et la peur de son amie. C'était compréhensible. Ne l'aurait-elle pas été aussi, à sa place ?

« Je… Je sais que je ne risque rien à la tenter, mais quand tu commences à prendre espoir, c'est là où ça fait le plus peur… »

L'espoir ? Faith n'avait jamais voulu y croire en tout cas la concernant, mais priait secrètement pour que les vœux de Sarah soient exaucés.

« Tu te souviens quand on est allées sur la colline la semaine dernière parce qu'il y avait des étoiles filantes ce soir-là… Je t'ai dit de faire un vœu… »

Sarah hocha doucement la tête puis dans un léger mouvement, la posa sur l'épaule de son amie.

«Et bien, je suis persuadée qu'il va se réaliser pour toi… »

« Qui te dit que j'ai fait un vœu pour mes yeux ? »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Parce que c'est pas le plus important pour toi en ce moment ? A moins que… »

Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et bougea légèrement son épaule de manière taquine.

« … Que t'aies pensé à ton blondinet de Greg… »

Sarah sourit mais ne répondit pas ce qui laissa présager à Faith qu'elle avait raison. Elle détourna son regard et fixa le mur devant elle, à l'endroit même où quelques photos d'elles étaient accrochées. Elle s'en était toujours étonnée bien qu'heureuse tout de même de se voir _placarder_ dans la chambre de celle qui était plus qu'une amie pour elle.

Le silence tomba l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par Sarah.

« Pourquoi tu dis qu'ils sont jolis mes yeux ? »

Surprise tout d'abord par sa question, elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers une Sarah toujours immobile et finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

« Parce qu'ils le sont… Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même bientôt et tu feras la belle en te maquillant pour nous la jouer regard aguicheur. »

Sarah éclata de rire et se redressa.

Le visage illuminé par son sourire éclatant, Faith se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui.

« Et les tiens ? »

« Quoi les miens ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi beaux… Y a qu'à entendre certains gars au campus parler sur toi… »

A son tour, Faith laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas mes yeux qu'ils regardent en premier… »

Avant de la bousculer doucement de son épaule.

« Et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite… Enfin je veux dire, tu verras de la façon dont ils vont te regarder aussi… »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elles entendirent le carillon de la porte teinter et la voix de Joyce Summers s'élever du bas des escaliers.

« Sarah ! Chérie, tu as de la visite ! »

L'expression de cette dernière se fit étonnée avant d'échapper un soupir de résignation. Elle n'attendait personne et à vrai dire, semblait peu encline aux visites.

Elle se leva pourtant du lit, suivie de Faith dont le visage reflétait sans conteste la déception, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Greg qui attendait, bouquet de lys en main, en bas des escaliers.

Elle s'immobilisa en haut de la première marche, la main agrippée sur la rambarde tandis que Sarah s'éloignait d'elle en descendant.

« Salut Sarah… Je sais que je viens à l'improviste, mais j'me suis dit que si t'étais libre ce soir, on pourrait se faire un japonais. »

Le sourire de Sarah se matérialisa sur ses lèvres quand elle arriva sur la dernière marche et de sa main, toucha le visage du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser léger.

« Ca c'est une très bonne idée ! Comment t'as deviné que j'aimais le japonais ? »

« Une intuition… »

Il tendit son bouquet et le porta à l'orée de la main de Sarah qui le prit. Elle devina instantanément au parfum de quoi il s'agissait et émit un petit rire ravi.

« Et des lys en plus ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça aussi c'était une intuition ! »

« Ok… J'avoue… J'avais un bon complice… »

Et le complice en question glissa l'une de ses mains dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en descendant les escaliers.

« Salut Craig… »

« Greg… C'est Greg… »

« Ouais… »

Elle lui jeta à peine un regard et le reporta sur Sarah.

D'un mouvement du pouce, elle indiqua la porte d'entrée.

« Bon ben, j'y vais… On se dit à demain… »

Elle se retourna pour partir mais fut stoppée par la main de Sarah, posée sur son bras.

« Hey, t'oublie pas quelque chose ? »

Un sourcil interrogatif se leva avant de comprendre le quelque chose en question. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour où elles ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir sans s'embrasser ou s'étreindre.

Et comme dans ses habitudes, Faith passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Cependant, mouvement involontaire dira-t-on, Sarah tourna son visage au même moment où les lèvres de Faith allaient se poser sur sa peau. Ces dernières se scellèrent l'espace de quelques secondes à celles de Sarah et toutes deux se figèrent, surprises de ce contact fortuit.

Faith se recula, aussitôt gênée et esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

« Désolée… C'était… C'était pas voulu… »

Elle recula d'un pas et sans attendre la réaction de Sarah, tourna les talons.

« A plus, Sarah… »

La porte se referma derrière elle sans que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es pas bien bavarde ce soir et tu as à peine touché à ton assiette… C'était pas bon ? »<p>

« Si… Si … »

La radio diffusait ''Kiss me'' dans la voiture, chanson reprise par Lene Marlin tandis que Greg ramenait Sarah à son domicile.

Ses deux mains jointes sur ses cuisses, elle frottait le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres dans un geste machinal.

« C'est juste que… je n'avais pas très faim ce soir. »

A vrai dire, elle s'était sentie toute chose pendant toute la soirée. Et ce n'était pas la compagnie de Greg, bien que attentionné et charmeur, qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

D'ailleurs quel genre d'état ? Elle n'aurait su exactement le dire. Les battements de son cœur qu'elle avait sentis cogner de manière bien plus déraisonnée, son attention qui lui avait fait plusieurs fois défaut au cours de la soirée, laissant Greg et son monologue converser.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un baiser qui n'en était même pas un.

Mais Sarah savait ce qui l'avait le plus troublée.

Leur douceur.

Aussi furtif que leur baiser fût, la douceur des lèvres de Faith l'avait complètement irradiée jusqu'à imprimer leur texture aux confins de son cerveau.

Il n'était pas anodin d'entendre dire que les autres sens d'un aveugle étaient décuplés. Et bien Sarah croyait absolument en cette théorie. Elle n'avait cessé, depuis leur départ jusqu'à maintenant, d'avoir cette impression _du toucher_ sur ses propres lèvres. Et aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, elle en avait apprécié la texture.

Tout comme elle avait également deviné qui avait été le soi-disant ''complice'' de Greg. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui la connaissait autant qu'elle se connaissait elle-même et elle venait simplement de se rendre compte de cela.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta enfin non loin du perron de la demeure des Summers.

Le moteur tournait au ralenti, brisant de son doux ronflement le silence de la nuit.

Sarah sentit le bras de Greg se poser sur le dessus de son appui tête et comprit aussitôt qu'il s'approchait d'elle quand elle entendit sa voix grave non loin de son oreille.

« Ca te dirait le week-end prochain de partir avec moi… Mes parents ont un chalet près du lac… On pourrait passer deux jours tranquilles là-bas, tous les deux… »

Sarah se mit à sourire quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se faufiler dans son cou, lui procurant un petit frisson.

« Ca… Ca va pas être possible… »

Elle perçut son recul et l'interrogation dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peut-être d'autres projets ?»

Et comme pour faire disparaître toute inquiétude absurde, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et répondit dans un doux sourire.

« Je me fais opérer des yeux la semaine prochaine… »

« Oh ! Mais c'est génial ça ! »

« Oui… Enfin j'espère… »

« Alors je serai près de toi quand tu ouvriras les yeux… »

Et sur cette réplique, il se pencha sur ses lèvres.

Sarah se laissa embrasser mais fut la première à le rompre.

Sa main attrapa la poignée et elle ouvrit la portière.

« Je dois y aller… Je me lève tôt demain.»

« Attends, je te raccompagne… »

Ils marchèrent main dans la main pendant les quelques mètres qui restaient et finirent par stopper devant la porte d'entrée.

« Merci pour la soirée Greg, c'était vraiment sympa… »

« Y'en aura d'autres… »

Elle hocha la tête, se laissa embrasser une dernière fois et finit par ouvrir la porte dans un ''bonne nuit''.

Le dos collé contre la porte d'entrée, elle l'entendit s'éloigner, puis la voiture démarrer pour ne percevoir à la fin que le tic tac de la pendule dans la cuisine.

Elle se frotta alors le front, emprise d'une déroute totale.

Elle s'était rapidement soustraite à son baiser. Ce baiser qui ne l'avait en aucun cas fait vibrer cette fois-ci. Pourtant, elle aimait quand Greg l'embrassait. Pourquoi cette fois-ci n'avait-elle rien ressenti ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs le comparait-elle à l'instant même à celui de Faith, alors que ça n'en était même pas un ?

Elle finit par monter les escaliers d'une lenteur extrême pour rejoindre sa chambre, encore plus troublée de la pensée qui venait de germer dans son esprit : celle de vouloir ressentir cette douceur et d'effacer le dernier baiser donné.

* * *

><p>Couchée dans l'herbe grasse, les mains calées derrière la tête, Faith contemplait la nuit nimbée d'étoiles aussi brillantes que des diamants sur un écrin de velours noir.<p>

Son _petit coin_ comme elle aimait à dire, transpirait le calme et la sérénité. Seule la légère brise du vent faisait _chanter_ les feuilles des arbres.

Dieu qu'elle aimait cet endroit si reposant. Venir ici pour se ressourcer, calmer ce cœur qui tambourinait parfois trop vite, comme ce soir par exemple.

Elle n'avait pu penser à autre chose de toute la soirée et se repassait encore et encore, inlassablement, cette furtive scène de sa vie.

Elle en avait tellement de fois rêvé, que surprise de la réalité des faits, elle n'avait pu vraiment le savourer. Ce seul et unique baiser. D'ailleurs elle se demandait même si son imagination ne lui avait pas joué des tours.

Les yeux rivés au ciel, elle vit alors une étoile filante se découper dans la nuit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain…<strong>

« Voilà, tenez… »

Faith posa le stylo et tendit le contrat signé à l'homme qui se tenait debout, à côté de son entraineur.

Dean Colby se trouvait être l'un des prospecteurs les plus réputés pour trouver les graines de champion et il se trompait rarement sur ses choix.

Il avait été contacté par l'entraineur de Faith, ce dernier spécifiant le fort potentiel que sa jeune athlète possédait. Colby avait fait le voyage pour voir de ses yeux ce qu'il en était, il repartait un contrat en poche et une future championne dans ses bagages.

« Parfait ! Tu verras Faith, on va faire de grandes choses, je te le garantie… Et je suis sûr qu'on ira loin avec toi dans l'équipe ! »

Faith hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle avait lu attentivement chaque paragraphe du contrat, chaque petit astérisque visuel en bas de page.

Elle savait dorénavant ce qui l'attendait. C'était une opportunité pour elle de voir son avenir décoller, une opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt. Elle n'avait pas fait ces efforts depuis tant d'années pour rien. Elle le savait et savait parfaitement que la voie qu'elle avait choisie l'amènerait inexorablement un jour à partir de chez elle, à partir du quartier où elle avait grandi et à partir loin de Sarah.

Mais Sarah, comme l'avait si bien spécifié sa mère, volerait elle aussi un jour de ses propres ailes et à en croire ce qui se passait actuellement, il y avait fort à parier, qu'elle prendrait son envol accompagnée.

« Je t'apporte ton billet d'avion demain… On décolle dans trois jours… »

« Attendez ! »

Elle se redressa soudainement de sa chaise et son expression se fit aussitôt soucieuse.

« Je pourrai pas jeudi… C'est pas possible… Ma meilleure amie… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Colby lui coupa la parole.

« Désolé Faith, mais samedi il y a déjà une compétition et l'équipe veut que tu en fasses partie… C'est sans condition… »

L'air déterminé de l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Elle enfouit ses poings rageurs dans sa veste de training et tapa le bout de sa basquet contre le pied du bureau.

Elle allait devoir annoncer ça à Sarah et redoutait à vrai dire sa réaction. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Les dernières formalités dites, elle quitta enfin le bureau, attrapa dans le couloir son sac de sport d'un geste nerveux et sortit du gymnase sans un regard sur les alentours.

Greg la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la grande porte en fer. Témoin de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler, il porta ses mains aux extrémités de sa serviette enroulée autour de son cou puis tourna les talons en silence vers les douches.

* * *

><p>Faith trouva Sarah assise sur la balançoire en bois de son jardin lorsqu'elle arriva vers le portillon qui menait sur le derrière de la maison Summers.<p>

L'herbe fraîchement coupée atténuait le bruit de ses pas mais Faith sut dès l'instant où Sarah leva le visage que sa présence était remarquée.

« Tu finis tôt aujourd'hui ? »

« Comment tu sais que c'était moi ? »

Sarah esquissa un sourire et tourna le visage de côté, à l'endroit où Faith venait de s'asseoir sur l'autre balançoire.

« Ton parfum. »

« Ah ouais… J'espère qu'il te plaît au moins. »

« Tu sens très bon… »

Les mains agrippées aux cordes, Faith laissa passer un court silence et finit par dire d'une voix légèrement enrouée, le regard cloué au sol.

« Sarah… J'ai un truc à te dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

Faith releva la tête, surprise.

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu t'en vas pour Los Angeles jeudi. »

« Mais… Tu sais ça comment ? »

« Greg… Il m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure et il m'a parlé de toi dans la conversation… »

La jeune brune serra davantage les cordes. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire, bon sang ! Si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle à cet instant, elle lui aurait fait comprendre à sa façon sa manière de pensée.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand que t'étais sur le point de signer un contrat ? »

Le cœur de Faith se trouva fendu d'entendre sa peine teintée de colère qu'elle décelait derrière ses mots.

« J'ai… j'ai voulu t'en parler l'autre soir avant que l'autre qui te sert de boyfriend n'arrive… »

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se _lâchait_ dans ses mots, dénonçait en quelque sorte sa rébellion à la voir sortir avec ce gars et l'expression de Sarah lui démontra le choc de ses paroles.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Greg, Faith ? »

Cette dernière soupira et se leva. Elle glissa sa main dans sa chevelure et commença à faire les cents pas devant Sarah.

« J'ai rien contre lui… C'est juste que… Qu'il est trop quoi ! »

« Quoi ! Comment ça trop ? »

« Ouais ! Il est trop gentil, trop prévenant, trop trop pour être honnête… »

Elle finit par s'agenouiller devant Sarah et posa une main sur son genou.

« Ecoute Sarah, on est amies nous deux et c'est normal que je m'inquiète des gars qui te tournent autour… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça c'est tout ? »

« C'est que ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle mentait et c'était bien la première fois que Faith éditait un mensonge à son amie. Mais que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

Ses griefs contre Greg étaient totalement infondés puisqu'ils reposaient simplement et purement sur de la jalousie et ça, il était hors de question de le révéler.

« Je suis à-même de me débrouiller toute seule Faith… Et sans doute mieux dans les jours à venir… »

Le ton semblait un peu plus froid à présent et ses mots entaillèrent le cœur de Faith.

Elle voyait clair maintenant. Parfaitement clair.

« Ouais… T'as raison. »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, combattant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge ainsi que les picotements déclencheurs de larmes.

D'un mouvement lent, elle se releva et enfouit les mains dans les poches de son training.

« Tu sais… Je suis contente pour toi, Faith… Vraiment. »

Le sourire qui fendait les lèvres de Sarah semblait un rien crispé et Faith connaissait suffisamment son amie pour lire la peine sur ses traits.

Elle s'en voulait de l'abandonner. Surtout maintenant alors que la vie de Sarah allait changer du tout au tout. Et elle ne serait pas là pour lire le miracle dans ses yeux.

« C'est une chance pour toi alors… tu as raison de la saisir... »

« Tu sais… Je… J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour ton opération, mais… »

« C'est pas grave… »

Sarah se leva de sa balançoire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle finit par l'étreindre, cachant ainsi les larmes qui pointaient derrière ses paupières closes.

« Je sais que tu penseras fort à moi… »

Faith la serra davantage contre elle.

« Je pense tous les jours à toi… »

Et comme pour rattraper cette pensée dite, elle rétorqua dans un sourire presque ironique quand elle se recula.

« Et puis ce qui te sert de boyfriend sera là pour veiller sur toi… Un faux pas de sa part, je rapplique pour le coller au mur… »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sarah mais elle continuait à sourire.

« Tu vas me manquer… »

Jamais de sa vie Faith n'avait vu ses yeux émeraude aussi brillants et aussi beaux. De son pouce, elle essuya l'unique larme puis effleura du revers de sa main sa joue qu'elle trouva d'une extrême douceur.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi… »

Elles restèrent un long moment dans le jardin, assises de nouveau, chacune à se balancer doucement sur leur balançoire respective, jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de la tombée de la nuit les fasse se séparer.

Sarah finit par rentrer, empreinte d'émotions multiples et plus que tout, avec la sensation d'un grand vide au fond d'elle. Elle prenait conscience de l'importance de Faith dans sa vie et le trou qu'elle laissait avec son départ lui ôtait toute énergie.

Le téléphone sonna mais elle ne partit pas répondre, laissant sa mère décrocher au bout de la quatrième sonnerie. Et lorsque cette dernière l'appela pour lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Greg, Sarah émit un long soupir de lassitude mais s'avança pourtant pour prendre le combiné.

« Salut Greg… Ce soir ? Je sais pas trop, je suis un peu fatiguée… Non… Non tout va bien je t'assure… Ok… Alors si c'est moi qui décide, parait que le ciel sera clair cette nuit… Emmène-moi voir les étoiles… »

* * *

><p>« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il fallait être trois heures à l'avance pour prendre un foutu avion ! »<p>

Faith traînait sa lourde valise derrière elle et s'arrêta un instant devant la devanture d'un fleuriste.

« Deux minutes… Je vous rejoins dans le hall d'embarquement… »

Elle n'attendit pas que Colby rétorque et s'engouffra dans le magasin. Deux minutes, il n'en fallait pas plus. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Un supplément en plus pour que le bouquet arrive le plus vite possible et Faith ressortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée.

Elle rejoignit bientôt Colby, assis comme tous les futurs passagers en attente d'embarquer, dans le grand hall de l'aérogare.

Elle prit place à côté de lui dans un long soupir et regarda pour la énième fois sa montre.

Sarah n'allait pas tarder à monter au bloc.

* * *

><p>« Ca va aller ma chérie ? »<p>

Un sourire triste se profila sur le visage de Sarah, étendue dans son lit d'hôpital en attente de sa destinée. Dans quelques heures, sa vie serait à jamais différente ou resterait dans le néant. Mais quel que soit le verdict, elle se sentait seule comme jamais même si elle savait que Greg serait là à son réveil.

« Elle tourna son visage vers sa mère et une larme coula du coin de son œil pour s'écraser sur le drap immaculé »

« Ca va… »

Mais Joyce voyait bien le contraire. Et de son intuition de mère, devinait que le départ de Faith n'était pas anodin à la tristesse de sa fille.

Elle lui prit la main et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Tu sais qu'elle aurait été là si elle avait pu, ma chérie… »

« Je sais maman… C'est juste que… »

Mais la boule qui étreignait sa gorge l'empêchait de parler.

« Qu'elle te manque… »

« Elle avait promis d'être là et… et elle a toujours tenu ses promesses… »

« Sarah… Ecoute chérie, crois-moi, je suis sûre que ça a dû être très dur pour elle aussi de ne pas être à tes côtés. »

« Tu… tu comprends pas… Je… »

« Bonjour Sarah ! Alors, prête pour le grand saut ? »

La voix joviale et enthousiaste du docteur Brennan interrompit Sarah et ce dernier, accompagné d'une infirmière qui poussait une chaise roulante, finit dans sa lancée.

« Si c'est bon pour vous, c'est bon pour nous… On peut y aller… »

* * *

><p>Le regard fixe sur l'immense horloge, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Faith regardait passer les secondes, les minutes. Le temps lui semblait d'une lenteur extrême alors que cela faisait presque deux heures et demie qu'ils <em>poirotaient<em> dans le hall, attendant d'être appelés pour embarquer.

Le talon de sa chaussure ne cessait de taper contre le carrelage, en signe de nervosité apparente et d'impatience.

L'opération avait-elle commencé ? Sarah était-elle au bloc ? Revenue dans sa chambre ? Cela s'était-il bien passé ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qui accroissaient son inquiétude.

« C'est l'avion qui te stresse comme ça ? »

La voix de Colby la sortit de sa fixation et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

« Non c'est juste que… que je devrais plutôt être au chevet de mon amie qui vient de se faire opérer plutôt qu'ici… »

« Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ? »

« Elle est sur le point de recouvrer la vue et je lui avais promis d'être là à son réveil… »

Colby ferma le magazine qu'il feuilletait et fixa un moment la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il pouvait largement discerner l'inquiétude et la commisération qui transpiraient sur les traits de son visage.

« Elle t'est chère ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette fille, elle t'est proche ? »

Faith baissa ses yeux sur le sol. Si elle lui était chère ? Question stupide.

« On a grandi ensemble… Elle… Elle est comme ma sœur… »

Colby ébaucha un sourire.

« Oui, je vois… »

_Votre attention s'il vous plaît… Les passagers pour le vol 317 en partance pour Los Angeles sont priés de se rendre au quai d'embarquement numéro 10. Merci de votre attention._

« C'est le notre… »

Dans un soupir, Faith attrapa son sac à dos qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules puis sa valise. Aux côtés de Colby, elle voyait inexorablement s'approcher le hall, l'hôtesse de l'aéroport en charge de valider leur ticket et le grand tube qui l'emmènerait vers la carlingue.

Et plus ses pas se rapprochaient du lieu, plus son cœur se mettait à battre.

Sarah…

Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça…

Elle lui avait promis…

« Désolée… »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'hôtesse et regarda Colby tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je peux pas… Je lui ai promis, vous comprenez… »

Ce dernier laissa passer un court silence avant d'ébaucher un sourire.

« Je ferai un mot d'excuse pour toi, mais tu as intérêt de rappliquer tes fesses quand je t'appellerai ! »

Le sourire heureux que lui renvoya Faith démontra toute sa gratitude et si elle ne se sentait pas aussi pressée, elle se serait jetée à son cou.

Elle n'attendit guère de temps avant de rebrousser chemin d'un pas plus que rapide.

* * *

><p>Il était presque neuf heures du soir quand Sarah émit un signe de réveil. Elle émergea lentement puis porta doucement sa main à ses yeux, sentant sous ses doigts le bandage qui l'entourait.<p>

« Sarah ? »

La voix du docteur Brennan résonna dans ses tempes et elle pencha la tête de son côté.

Elle lui demanda alors d'une voix encore pâteuse.

« Ca a marché docteur ? »

« On le saura quand j'aurai enlevé votre bandage, jeune fille. Vous êtes prête ? »

Le médecin aida sa jeune patiente à se redresser sur son lit puis la vit relever doucement le visage et inspirer profondément.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mais le sourire de la jeune fille lui prouva le contraire.

« Ca sent bon les lys dans la chambre »

« Oui, tu as un magnifique bouquet sur la table, ma chérie… Elles sont de Faith... »

« Ok… » Dit le docteur « Que chacun retienne sa respiration ! »

Les ciseaux au bout rond commencèrent leur lente découpe jusqu'à ce que le bandage tombe et fasse apparaître deux compresses sur les yeux de Sarah.

« Madame Summers, pouvez-vous éteindre le néon, je vous prie… »

Seule restait à présent la petite lampe de chevet qui tamisait la pièce.

Avec deux doigts délicats, le docteur Brennan entreprit d'ôter les compresses.

« C'est bon Sarah… Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant… »

Cette dernière les plissa tout d'abord, puis d'une extrême lenteur, ouvrit ses paupières.

Des ombres.

Des silhouettes floues.

Mon Dieu, elle distinguait quelque chose, des ombres mouvantes !

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle s'habituait, plus le flou s'estompait.

Elle leva sa main et émit un petit rire quand elle bougea ses doigts.

« Je… Je vois ! »

Elle distingua alors une forme féminine s'approcher et d'instinct, reconnut sa mère qui l'étreignit.

« Comme je suis heureuse pour toi Sarah ! C'est un miracle ! »

Elle se recula et s'assit au bord de son lit, en pleurs, chamboulée mais heureuse.

« Je vois maman ! Je vois ! »

« Oui… C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour toi… »

« Sarah ? »

Une voix masculine se fit alors entendre.

Sarah plissa les yeux quand Greg s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Sarah… »

« Merci Greg… C'est très gentil d'être venu… »

« Mais tu sais chérie, il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui est là… »

Sarah tourna la tête vers sa mère, l'expression surprise. Et quand elle vit son visage se tourner vers le fond de la pièce, elle suivit le mouvement.

Là, se trouvait une autre silhouette, immobile.

Elle la vit alors bouger et s'approcher.

Une silhouette féminine qu'elle distinguait plus précisément à chaque nouveau pas.

Longue chevelure brune ondulée, silhouette fine et élancée vêtue d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussée. Et lorsque les yeux de Sarah se posèrent sur le visage qui la regardait, elle en entrouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Sarah… »

Cette dernière regardait ou plutôt fixait Faith et se sentait incapable de se détacher de son visage.

« Bien… »

Joyce Summer se leva du lit et d'un mouvement du menton, indiqua la porte à Greg.

« Tu m'offres un café, Greg ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr madame Summers… »

Il ne comprit guère pourquoi c'était lui qui devait sortir de la chambre mais en jeune homme bien élevé, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La porte se referma sur eux et Faith prit place sur le rebord du lit.

« Alors ? Heureuse ? »

Et Sarah ne cessait de la dévisager. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait la beauté ? Sa main se tendit lentement vers le visage de Faith et entreprit d'effleurer du bout des doigts son nez droit, sa fossette au menton, le contour de ses lèvres pleines pour enfin plonger son regard dans la profondeur de ses yeux bruns.

« Magnifiques… »

Ce ne fut qu'un mot soufflé dans un murmure, mais Faith l'entendit. Elle en leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

« Quoi, magnifique ? »

« Tes yeux… Ils… Ils sont magnifiques… »

La jeune brune laissa échapper un petit rire bien que son cœur se mît à tambouriner de manière démesurée sur ce compliment.

« Je suis contente de le savoir ! »

Sarah lui renvoya son sourire. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers la petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posé le bouquet de lys.

« Tu veux bien me passer un lys, s'il te plait ? »

Etonnée de sa demande, Faith accéda toutefois à sa requête et lui tendit la fleur au parfum embaumant.

« Tu connais le langage des fleurs ? »

Faith répondit négativement de la tête. Elle se gorgeait de sa présence, de sa beauté, de l'avoir quelques minutes à elle avant que celui qui lui servît de boyfriend ne revienne.

« Non, pourquoi toi tu le connais ? »

« Non pas tout, mais je sais ce que le lys veut dire… »

« Ah ouais et il veut dire quoi le lys ? »

Il lui semblait que Sarah la fixait démesurément, qu'elle lisait au fond de ses pupilles jusqu'à lire dans son âme et dans son cœur.

Sarah pouvait-elle discerner les sentiments qui l'animaient ?

Cette dernière lui tendit alors sa fleur.

« Je te défie de m'aimer… »

Faith resta coite, prise presque de stupeur jusqu'à ce que les mots s'imprègnent dans son cerveau. Alors, un sourire lent se profila sur ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses deux fossettes aux joues et pour répondre à son défi, elle se pencha sur ses lèvres.

Sarah en ferma aussitôt les yeux et un long frisson de plaisir se répandit dans tout son être.

Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier la texture et la douceur de ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de goûter avec plus d'ardeur en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Madame Summers qui porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir son cri de surprise à la vue des deux jeunes femmes enlacées. Elle referma avec rapidité la porte puis se tourna vers un Greg étonné de la voir lui barrer le chemin et lui prendre le bras pour l'éloigner de la chambre.

« Tu sais Greg, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux… »

Fin.


End file.
